Jamaican Dance
"Jamaican Dance" 'by ''Konshens is featured on'' Just Dance 3''. The original choreography is a Hold My Hand mode, and it is only available on the Wii and PlayStation 3. There's also an unlockable mashup that's available for all consoles, including the Xbox 360. Dancers The boy dancer is wearing orange shorts with green pockets, a necklace, sneakers,a red and white hat, and a black jacket. The girl dancer is wearing a green swim suit with a orange jacket, sneakers, and a red and yellow cap. They look a bit like hippies which would hold up to the Jamaican Dance theme. Background The background is in a Hawaiian type beach. Dance Mash-up This song features a Dance Mash-up that can be unlocked depending on your Mojo. Dancers (No Repeats) *Apache (Jump On It) (JD3) *Party Rock Anthem (JD3) *Are You Gonna Go My Way (JD3) *Jai Ho (You Are My Destiny) (JD2) *Venus (JD3) *Dagomba (JD2) *Rockafeller Skank (JD2) *Funkytown (JD2) *Futebol Crazy (JD2 (DLC)) Gold Moves Classic Mode There are 2 '''Gold Moves for the classic (Hold My Hand) routine: Gold Move 1. Jump up and down. Gold Move 2. Point to the screen. Jamaican Dance GM 1.PNG|Gold Move 1 Jamaican Dance GM 2.PNG|Gold Move 2 Mash-up There are 2 Gold Moves for the mash-up: Gold Moves 1 & 2. Flap your arms. (Done with the dancer from Funkytown) Jamaican Dance MU GM 1.PNG|Gold Moves 1 & 2 Trivia *This is the first Konshens song in the series. The second is Feel So Right on Just Dance 2014. * This is the only song on Just Dance 3 that was released on Wii and PS3 but not Xbox 360. *This is the first award on Xbox 360 probably due to it not being released on the system. *The mashup is the only one in the game that still has the original background. **This was because it was treated as a classic mode with XBOX. *It has a mashup since people who play on Xbox 360 can't play the original choreography. * The boy looks like Take on Me dancer. *This is the first Hold My Hand choreography followed by Giddy on Up (Giddy on Out), Everybody Needs Somebody To Love, and the end of The World is Ours. * The background is almost identical to the one from Mister, except for the yellow stripes and the speakers: this means this is the first element from a Japanese game of the series that is in an European game. * In the mashup, a large percentage of the lyrics are missing. The missing lyrics are the fast Jamaican-accented rapping (the part between the second verse and the second third chorus). *This is the first song to lack an actual Classic mode, as its "Classic" is marked as a "Hold My Hand mode". **It is followed by Ain't No Mountain High Enough and You're On My Mind, both of which are on Just Dance 2015. * It's the first MashUp that every player unlocks. * The song appears in the instruction booklet in the part that explains how to download DLCs, even though it's not a DLC. * If you look closely at the speakers, you can notice that they have the BOSE brand on them. * The song has been probably promoted by JD, since there is a clip in the music video that shows a girl that records a boy dancing: it strongly resembles the Autodance app. The choreo comes from the music video too. * Rhum and Piña Coladas should both be censored because they are alcoholic beverages. ** Piña Colada ''is misspelled as ''Pina coladas. Gallery JamaicanDanceMenu.png|Jamaican Dance on Just Dance 3 jamaicandancemashupmb.png|The Mashup Menu Bubble Videos File:KONSHENS Jamaican Dance Official Music Video File:Just Dance 3 Wii Jamaican Dance, Konshens (Main dans la main)-(Non sur Xbox 360) 5* File:Just Dance 3 Dance Mashup Jamaican Danceavi Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Easy Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Unlockables Category:R&B Songs Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:2010's Category:Not Available on XBOX360/ONE Category:Songs with Hold My Hand Modes Category:Around-The-World Category:Reflections Category:Fun Songs Category:Easy Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Hard Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Dances that take elements from the music video Category:Lyrics Errors